Agua Salada Probé
by AliNavgo
Summary: El profesor Terada y Rika tienen un triste reencuentro.


**Agua salada probé**

**Interpreta: Los tigres del norte**

Por: Ali NavGo

_"Ayer mire a la chiquilla ya convertida en mujer_  
><em>Aquella que cuando niña me dijo lo quiero a usted"<em>

-Profesor Terada- la dulce voz de una muchacha resonó por el parque.

Terada se detuvo en seco y miró en todas direcciones, hasta que se dio media vuelta y la vio: una muchacha hermosa, de alrededor de veintidós años, con la piel blanca como la nieve, el cabello, ondulado y largo hasta los hombros, de un color castaño rojizo y unos ojos oscuros y luminosos, destellantes de impaciencia.

-Hola- sonrió el hombre, la verdad no recordaba de quién se trataba, pero eso era normal, pues siendo él profesor de primaria, seguro le había dado clases hacía ya algunos años.

-¿Se acuerda de mí?- preguntó casi sin expresión-… Yo soy esa niña que hace casi diez años le dijo… -Terada se quedó pasmado al escuchar a la muchacha

-… que lo quería…. Yo soy Rika Sasaki…

_"Le dije tú eres bonita pero te falta la edad_  
><em>Ya llegara tú momento que sola puedas volar"<em>

Terada lo recordaba como si hubiese sido el día anterior.

La pequeña Rika Sasaki se había quedado después de que todos sus compañeros habían marchado a sus hogares.

Ella estaba parada junto a la entrada de el salón en que él daba clases: con un listón que coronaba su corto cabello, la mochila al brazo y la vista perdida en el piso.

-Sasaki- sonrió el profesor mientras se acercaba, ella levantó la mirada hacia él e inmediatamente sus mejillas se encendieron-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- preguntó.

La niña le miró con nerviosismo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Estás esperando a alguien?- le preguntó volviendo a sonreír, y ella se limitó a asentir-. ¿A quién esperas?

Las mejillas de la niña se encendieron más aún.

-A… a us… a usted- susurró con dificultad y el maestro se impresionó, no se esperaba que una alumna a la que le había dado clases a penas un año antes fuera a buscarlo, por lo regular eso pasaba cuando los alumnos ya habían salido de la primaria.

-Pues aquí me tienes- dijo satisfecho y feliz, aunque se sentía culpable, no podía negarlo: Sasaki había sido siempre una de sus alumnas favoritas-. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Tengo… algo que decirle…

Terada esperó, pero la niña parecía no encontrar las palabras que buscaba.

-Es algo que siento- dijo al fin, y el maestro se confundió más-… profesor, yo… yo lo...- la niña levantó la mirada y lo miró con ojos vidriosos-… ¡yo lo amo!

-Rika… yo… yo no…- no sabía qué decir, la niña le miraba expectante-… tú eres… eres una niña…  
>-¿Qué importa eso?- preguntó perdiendo el control.<p>

Pero no había nada más: era una niñita, sin experiencia, que no sabía lo que decía, pero él era un adulto, y entendía lo que ella no…

_"Agua salada probé, porque sus ojos lloraron_  
><em>De su mejilla seque sus lagrimas con mis labios<em>  
><em>Agua salada probé, porque bese su mejilla<em>  
><em>Un beso le regale porque lloraba la niña"<em>

Superando la impresión, se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy halagado: Rika era una niña muy hermosa y madura para su edad, aunque seguía siendo una niña, tan joven, tan inocente, sin experiencia, y él jamás podría aprovecharse de ella.

-Mi edad… mi inexperiencia…- Rika estaba a punto de estallar, y no pudo contener el torrente de sollozos que se le vinieron a impedirle que articulara-… ¡nada…- gritó frustrada mientras soltaba el llanto abiertamente-… nada de eso importa!

-Yo… Lo lamento mucho Rika…

Y besó su mejilla antes de salir con rapidez del pasillo, probó sus lágrimas antes de dejarla sola, llorando…

_"Ayer la vi en mi camino, mi pelo ya encaneció_  
><em>Me dijo muy dulcemente como le ha ido señor<em>

_Yo soy la misma chiquilla ahora si tengo la edad_  
><em>Para decir que lo quiero que no lo puedo olvidar"<em>

Terada se sentó en una banca del parque y ella lo imitó, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo ha estado usted?- preguntó buscando su mirada, pero él prefirió dejarla perdida en cualquier otro lado que no fuese en la de ella.

Asintió y luego guardó silencio, ella volvió a imitarlo.

-Yo…Qué vueltas da la vida, ¿verdad? Los años pasaron y me convirtieron en un anciano…

-Eso no es verdad- aseguró ella- usted sigue siendo como aquel joven y apuesto profesor que me dio clases en la primaria…

-No, de eso ya nada… pero tú… tú, Rika…- pero no podía evitarlo más; la miró a la cara-… te has convertido en toda una mujer y una muy hermosa, debo decir…

-Es verdad- sonrió ella, pero muy a penas-, ya no soy una niña, soy toda una mujer… ahora si soy lo suficientemente mayor y tengo la experiencia…

Y sus ojos de nuevo, justo como aquel instante se nublaron, pero esta vez ella contuvo los sollozos y siguió hablando.

-… Ahora puedo decirle…- se acercó a él, pues su voz perdía volumen-… en todo éste tiempo, no lo he podido olvidar; lo sigo queriendo, mucho más que antes, como jamás volví a querer….

_"Agua salada probé, porque de nuevo lloraba_  
><em>Yo soy un atardecer y tú una linda mañana"<em>

-Ahora es peor- sonrió él con tristeza- yo soy un anciano y tú empiezas a vivir…

Un torrente de lágrimas se desató y surcó el pálido rostro de Rika, con infinita delicadeza, ella sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero eso no le hizo el trabajo más fácil.

Él limpió sus lágrimas con una tierna caricia.

-Eres la primavera y yo el otoño, mi dulce niña, no puede ser… perdón- y de nuevo, como aquel día que aún estaba en su mente, le besó la mejilla, sintiendo la salada calidez de las lágrimas de Rika.

Y de nuevo, la dejó ahí, sola, y llorando.

_"Agua salada probé, porque bese su mejilla_  
><em>Un beso le regalé como cuando era chiquilla "<em>


End file.
